Candyshop
by brossun
Summary: The Sket-dan listen to music on someones blog...how did this lead to Bossun and Himeko making out again?


It's been another uneventful day in the Sket club room. The three people occupying the room sat at their own respectable places.

Fujisaki 'Bossun' Yuusuke and Onizuka 'Himeko' Hime sat next to eachother on the small ''bench" below the window, right across from the front door to the room, while the third member of the club sat in his place, in front of his computer, clicking away and doing his thing.

Bossun sprawled on the tatami bed, bringing one hand behind his hatted head and closing his eyes. Himeko stared at her leader, moving a bit to the side and holding her Pelocan in one hand,the other behind her. She looked lost in thought.

All in all, it was a normal day.

Until music blasted from the speakers on Switchs computer.

Most of the time, they sat there peacefully doing nothing until someone came and requested something, which was rare to be honest, so hearing the speakers blasting American music suddenly was shocking to say the least.

"What is that, Switch? Since when are you into this kind of music?" Bossun asked through the beat of some unknown american rapper, cursing his way through the song.

"I don't, I'm in the middle of a research on a new anime I'm into and unfortunately this site, or blog to be exact, has music in the background and I can't seem to find the pause button." the robotic voice answered. "So I wont even bother."

"What the hell, what anime site has black music in their background?!" His expression tured sour, "Is it a delinquent? Do delinquents even like anime?!" Bossun sputtered.

"Well, it's not that bad so you don't have to lower to volume..." Himeko interrupted his tsukkomi. Bossun mumbled something about a blond bimbo delinquent, which Himeko figured was herself, and her love for black music. That earned him an angry slap across the cheek. Sobbing slightly, he said nothing knowing he had that coming. The room fell into silence again, Himeko calming down from her rage mumbling about red horned catterpillars.

She stared between the boys, liking the beat of the song but not really understanding what the rapper said, since it was english and fast. She saw Bossun moving his head to the music slightly, Switch going back to whatever it was he did before the other asked about this music.

The song ended and another started. Candyshop by .

"Oh I know this one! it's pretty old!" Bossun exclaimed opening his eyes and looking at Switchs direction.

"I thought black music was for yankees! How come you know a song, huh Bossun?" Himeko glared at her friend and secret crush, her kansai accent obvious.

"S-shut up, it was on the radio a few years ago when I knew nothing about music, of course I'd recognize it! It got replayed over and over again!" He blushed in embarrassment. Himeko shrugged and let him be, sucking on her lollipop and looking at Switch who watched his computer screen with a poker face.

Absentmindedly, Bossun started singing with the rapper in a surprisingly accentless English.

"I'll take you to the candy shop,I'll let you lick the lollipop. Go 'head girl, don't you stop, keep going till you hit the spot," He closed his eyes and laid back yet again. Himeko didn't understand the song at first so in innocent curiosity she asked,

"What's the song about?"

Bossun started at her for a second then a blush spread across his cheeks till it reached his ears. He sat up, legs firmly planted o the floor. His stare moved from the blonde to his black haired friend, asking for silent help. Switch smirked slightly, something that only the other boy noticed, and got back to scrolling through the website like he heard nothing.

The red horned caterpillar, as Himeko liked to dub him, started mumbling incoherent sentences which she could only half understand,

"He talks about...and y'know...there's no actual candyshop...metaphor..."

Blinking, she took the lollipop out of her mouth.

"It's a metaphor? For what? A lollipop is a lollipop, there no other thing it can b-"

Standing up she gaped at her friend next to her, the blush reaching her ears.

The raven haired on the computer quickly shuffled his things into his bag, closed the site and made the music stop. He rose from his seat quickly.

" I'll be going then, since there are no requests and I'm done with the computer. I'll see you guys later, uhu." he let out a robotic giggle and left the clubroom, closing the door a bit too fast behind him.

Himeko kept staring at the embarrassed Bossun who had his hand towards for the door and let a whine roll out of his mouth "Swiiitch, whyyyy..." Thinking the blonde will probably hit him repeatedly till he couldn't walk anymore, he held his hands up in a defensive stance in front of his face.

"It wasn't me who wrote or actually sang it!" he choked out, "Don't hit me!" but Himeko didn't listen and just sat back down, staring at the lollipop in her hand, the blush still apperent on her cheeks.

"S-So...the song is about...'lollipops', " she air quoted, "and how he likes it when she...er, licks it?"

This was incredibly awkward for both of them, each one looking at every direction except the other.

Bossun coughed, Himeko kept staring at her lollipop.

a few minutes passed, Himeko switching her glance between the lollipop and Bossun. The latter just stared a head, cold sweat starting to drip on his face as he thought of how the girl will act any second now.

At last, she held it to her lips again, her gaze still flicking between the candy and Bossun.

She slowly put the lollipop in her mouth, her leader starting to panic as he watched her.

Nothing happened as she kept licking the sweet in her mouth, he let himself relax a little bit and stared at her lips.

"W-what are you," he rasped out "do...ing..." his could hear his own voice lowering on it's own accord.

Was it just him or was she trying to be seductive on purpose? He hated to admit it...but it kinda worked.

She took the lollipop out of her mouth and gave it two long licks on each side, looking at it with her wondering half lidded eyes.

He kept looking at her, slowly narrowing his eyes as well, he watched her soft lips move, and the flick of her tongue every few seconds. This was so weird but in a... good kind of way.

She raised her eyes to look at him, two light purple orbs staring questionly at a pair of wide open, bright brown ones.

He moved his eyes in a loop over her eyes and her tongue, not sure what fascinated him the most.

Bossun could swear she was doing this to him on purpose, but this never happened before so he really wasn't sure, letting his doubt sink in.

Is she getting closer to him? No, she's not moving. It's him, he was inching closer to her. Looking at her lips without blinking.

Without thinking he grabbed the wrist of the hand that's held the lollipop, moved it away from her mouth slowly, eyes moving a millisecond to catch hers then returning to her full pink lips. In that small instant of their gazes locking he could see a glint of anticipation in her eyes, he knew it, and he really didn't want to stop even if it felt incredibly weird.

One, or maybe two seconds passed and they were in a liplock, Himeko had her eyes wide open for a second and slowly closed them, Yuusukes narrowed eyes looking at her as she did so.

He could feel the awful taste of her Pelocan on her lips but he didn't push away, her soft lips and sweet scent keeping him from doing so. He wondered briefly why did he lean in, but not wanting this to take over the sensation of her mouth, he put it in the back of his hazy mind.

On the other half of the kiss, Hime had her eyes open wide as if she didn't expect her little ministrations to make her crush do something she oh so secretly wanted.

She could feel her own lips slowly opening,the brush of Bossuns lips urging her to. Her eyes already closed before she even noticed as she made a slight gasp. A rough hand took hold of her chin as she raised her own hands to put on her friends shoulders. She turned around so she faced him, feeling him change his position to do the same. She raised her legs to put on top of the tatami mat, sitting on her calves.

Who knew the boy could be so assertive in kissing, she silently wondered. She could feel a small slip of tongue, and noticing she was being dominated, leaned hard against the other, her chest inching slowly to his.

She waited for this kiss, she is going to enjoy it like she should.

She leaned harder on Bossun, making him adjust himself with his other hand, placing it behind him so he'll be balanced. She licked his lips, then slowly slipped her tongue inside his mouth, a bit hesitant but not drawing back.

Bossun somehow knew kissing Himeko wont be like kissing any other girl, without even thinking of it much. Even if she seemed shy sometimes, her strong nature wont let a guy take over the kiss for her. He didn't mind though. Not at all.

His hand glided from her chin to behind her neck, ghosting over short strands of blonde hair. He pressed her closer to himself, letting his own tongue join in on hers.

They were both quiet pleased, never thinking a kiss with the other would feel so good. Himeko could've sworn the butterflies in her stomach were doing flipflops.

Their kiss wasn't rushed or slow. Exploring the others mouth as much as they wanted and everytime their tongues swirled against eachother, they could feel the spark of excitment to their toes. Their breathes mingled together, making the kiss a bit more intimate slowly but surely.

Bossun couldn't really explain what his emotions were doing, since he never kissed any girl like this before, and he was pretty sure Himeko didn't too. A boy, he meant. It felt good, it felt right.

The girl holding into him was properly the purpose though, he somehow knew this sort of...desire... wouldn't be the same with another girl. Maybe because she was the dominant type, maybe because he liked the feel of her lips on his, her tongue touching and slipping on his. His trail of thought made him feel confident as he leaned forward, taking the lead of the kiss. He could see her unfold her legs so he pressed her down on the tatami mat, and kneeled above her,one hand still behind her head, curling on her short hair while the other moved to her hip, slowly edging downwards.

She gave herself to the other, her body losing it's will when she felt a certain flick of his tongue on hers. She clenched her legs together, her skirt folding beneath her. They stopped to breath, panting harshly. She was afraid to look up and ruin the moment.

Bossun only wanted to look at her eyes. He needed to so he can know what he feels. He put both his hands on her cheeks gently, moving her face upwards to him.

She had a look of embarrassment when she realised what made him kiss her in the first place. Her look turned to the lollipop she loved. Ah, that song mentioned another lollipop though...No, no she didn't want to think about that at the moment, she wasn't ready, she was young and this sort of thing with Bossun is probably never gonna happen again. Her gaze lowered, still trying to avoid the others wondering eyes.

"Himeko," he said. She gasped slightly at his voice saying her name. It was a bit raspy, kind of like usual since his voice was pretty deep when he wanted it to be, but still the uneven breathing made it different, "Look at me."

"No." she looked at everything except him. He held her cheeks a bit stronger yet still as gentle as he could,

"Look at me." he sounded a bit annoyed. Himeko wondered if she should...

"N-No!" she tried moving her head from side to side, her hands holding her shirt tightly.

"Himeko, what the hell, just look at me!" He started to sound pissed off, but she held her ground, afraid to meet his eyes but now half doing it to spite him. She didn't know why, their relationship worked like that. They kept pissing eachother off at the weirdest of times.

"Nononono!"

She felt her cheeks being pressed together so hard that her lips were in the form of a deformed 'O'. She closed her eyes.

"Why are you being so difficult, Himeko? you're doing this to annoy me on purpose, aren't you?" Bossun was grinning when he said that, looking the complete opposite of his tone and words were implying. He kept stretching and squishing her cheeks, getting an annoyed groan and a few tries to form a sentence, but she still didn't open her eyes.

He stopped, leaned down and as gently as he could brushed his lips against hers again,

"Open your eyes, Himeko." he whispered as he earned a quick silent gasp from the girl underneath him. He leaned once again to brush his lips on hers for a quick peck and when he raised his head he could see two pools of violet looking straight at him. He could see her move her gaze slightly, still focusing on his face, but on different parts every second.

He felt like he could suddenly stare at her eyes for ages, not wanting to lift his gaze from her eyes ever again. He felt like kissing her, hugging her, holding her in his arms till she calmed down but he knew that doing that will just make her even more nervous.

"That lollipop..." He started. He saw her move her eyes frantically from his to everywhere across the room, finally setting on the big red flag with the Sket motto on it.

He chuckled softly at the strong blush on her cheeks but he knew his face was probably the same shade of red. He felt in control, but he felt like he could lose it in every passing second. "You...you did it on purpose didn't you, Himeko? That licking thing."

She started giggling, embarrassed,

"Well, y'see, I wasn't really...I was just...I didn't think you'll actually...y'know." she looked at him for a brief minute before returning her eyes to the flag. Her hands were still on her shirt, clutching but not as strong as before, he noticed.

With a sigh she continued,

"I had no idea it'll turn out to be...well, that. So, I'm...sorry." She looked at him, finally.

Bossun blinked in surprise. Sorry? What was she sorry about? She started it , yes, but he was the first to take action.

"What. Himeko, I was the one who kissed you first, you're not supposed to be sorry, I am." he said, annoyed at her sudden lack of self confidence. She shifted beneath him so her hands were crossed on her chest.

"Aho, I'm the one that started with the lollipop, it's obviously my fault!" So she did do it on purpose, he knew it. He didn't really mind though...

"No,it's not! I'm the first one to kiss you, and I'm also the one who started singing that damned song before!" Hearing him say the first part of the sentence made her blush harder than before. her eyebrows furrowed.

"But I'm the one who asked what it meant!"

"I'm the one who answered you, didn't I?"

"Answered me? You mumbled something about metaphores!"

"Well apperently you got it pretty well, didn't you?!"

"...I think this is the first time we put the blame on ourselves and fight about it, y'know?"

"Oh...you're right."

He stared down at her, feeling the awkwardness dropping to a zero and their bicker turning everything better. She looked like she wanted to sit up as she nudged his chest, so he got off his knees, planting his feet on the ground again, seeing her do the same.

"Switch is the one to blame, he and his damn anime..."

"Um, well, not really blame since...it didn't...feel bad...at all..." he could feel his face reddning even more as his voice trailed off. Himeko stared at him, blinked twice, and started laughing.

"W-What?!"

"You should've seem your face, man! I swear, Bossun, your faces are the greatest, I should've taken a picture!" she continued with her giggling, holding her stomach with one hand. The hand that she used to pat him on the back in her laughing fit slowly descended, and landed on top of his. He looked at it, the flipped his own hand and clasped hers. He let out a small almost unaudible chuckle. How sneaky, he thought to himself. He felt her hands tighten around his and he did the same to her, both smiling like two idiots to themselves, not looking at the other.

And just like that, the tension disappeared. He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. Himeko kept giggling softly. The tension and awkwardness faded into nothing.

They guessed they'll just have to figure out what to do with them next time. For now they'll enjoy the feeling of their hands held together tightly.


End file.
